


The Longest Road

by aicchan



Series: The Longest Road [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland are Siblings, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Pertemuan pertama menjadi awal dari rangkaian kisah yang tak terhalang waktu.





	1. Chapter 1

Hujan mendadak turun di sore hari yang sebelumnya cerah, membuat tiga anak kecil yang tadinya sedang bermain riang, langsung berlari masuk. Namun ketiga bocah itu tak tinggal di rumah yang berada dalam kawasan perumahan yang normal. Ketiga anak itu tinggal dalam sebuah bangunan gereja megah yang dari luar hanya tampak sebagai reruntuhan tua yang tak terurus.

Ya… ketiga anak itu bukanlah anak biasa. Ketiganya adalah keturunan dari mereka yang memiliki darah malaikat. Mereka yang meiliki misi untuk menjaga dunia ini dari iblis yang senantiasa mengintai dari sudut tergelap.

Mereka disebut sebagai _Shadowhunter_.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_Longest Road_ ** _© aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Alec mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Helai hitam itu melekat di keningnya dan hampir menutupi matanya. Dia melihat Isabelle, adiknya, sedang berdiri pasrah sementara ibu mereka berusaha melepaskan kepangan rambut putrinya itu.

“Kalian lekaslah mandi!” Ujar Maryse, ibu dari Alec dan Isabelle. “Setelah itu bersiaplah untuk makan malam! Jace,” dia berpaling pada satu-satunya anak berambut pirang di sana, “ayah dan ibu juga adikmu sudah datang. Mereka ada di ruang musik bersama Hodge.”

Anak bernama Jace itu segera berlari meski badannya masih setengah basah. Jace memang tetap ada di Institute New York saat keluarganya kembali ke Idris untuk menghadiri rapat penting.

Maryse tertawa kecil, “Anak itu, biar kelihatan tenang, tapi ternyata tetap saja rindu pada keluarganya. Nah,” dia kembali pada dua anaknya, “mandi, ganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk makan malam!”

“Baiiiiiik,” Isabelle segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

Tapi Alec tak beranjak dan memandang ibunya, “Ma…”

“Ya, Alec.”

Anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan replika pedang _seraph_ , senjata para Pemburu Bayangan, dari balik jaketnya, “maaf aku mematahkannya.”

Maryse tersenyum dan mengambil patahan pedang kayu itu, “tidak apa-apa, Alec. Ini hanya alat untuk berlatih. Mandilah! Kami tunggu di ruang makan.”

Alec mengangguk dan berbalik menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Menuruti kata-kata ibunya, bocah itu segera mandi lalu berganti pakaian dengan kaus longgar berwarna hitam dan celana pendek dari bahan jeans.

Setelah menyisir rambut seadanya, anak berumur sebelas tahun itu keluar kamar dan bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. Sekali dua kali dia berpapasan dengan beberapa Pemburu Bayangan yang kebetulan sedang berada di New York dan menghabiskan malam di Institute tempatnya tinggal ini. Alec sangat mengagumi para Pemburu Bayangan dan dia bercita-cita menjadi salah satu yang terhebat.

Sedang asik berjalan sambil memandangi para pemburu iblis yang sedang mengobrol di koridor, Alec jadi tak memperhatikan jalan dan hasilnya, dia dengan telak menabrak seseorang dan membuat tubuh kecilnya terjerembab ke lantai batu yang dingin.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, bocah?”

Alec menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan mantel bertudung. Rambutnya tampak dihiasi glitter terang berwarna-warni, membuatnya jadi kontras dengan warna pakaiannya. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatian Alec adalah sepasang mata dengan pupil panjang seperti mata kucing berwarna hijau yang seolah berpedar keemasan.

Sadar kalau dia tak berkedip sedari tadi, Alec langsung berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang pakaiannya, “maaf, aku tidak sengaja.”

Orang bertudung tadi hanya menepuk kepala Alec dan berlalu begitu saja. Alec sendiri melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda tanpa menyadari kalau orang tadi berbalik dan terus mengawasinya.

.

#

.

“Alec!!”

Suara Jace yang keras membuyarkan lamunannya. Alec memandang sahabat baiknya yang memasang wajah kesal, “Ya, Jace?”

Jace berkacak pinggang, “bukan ‘Ya,Jace?’!! Kau itu melamun terus dari tadi. Lihat! Lemparanmu sama sekali tak ada yang mengenai sasaran. Itu aneh!”

Mata Alec beralih pada papan bulat yang menjadi sasaran latihan mereka melempar pisau. Dan semua belati milik Alec justru menancap di dinding di sekeliling papan itu, “ah…”

Jace memutar bola matanya, “kau kenapa sih?”

“Tidak.” Alec menuju ke papan dan mencabuti belatinya, “hey, Jace. Kau tahu tidak orang dengan mata kucing yang kemarin datang?”

“Hah? Kucing?”

“Tidak… Lupakan!” Alec kembali ke sebelah sahabatnya dan bersiap berlatih lagi, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Isabelle dan Clary datang ke ruang latihan. “kenapa kalian kemari?”

Isabelle berkacak pinggang, “latihan kami sudah selesai. Ma menyuruh kami menyusul kalian.”

“Ayo, Jace! Mama memasakkan omelet keju kesukaanmu,” Clary menghampiri kakaknya dan menyeret lengan saudara lelakinya itu.

Akhirnya keempat anak itu meninggalkan ruang latihan di lantai dasar lalu menuju ke dapur. Di sana sudah ada Maryse bersama dengan Jocelyn, ibu Jace dan Clary.”

“Di mana ayah?” tanya Jace setelah dia mencuci tangannya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Alec.

“Para ayah sedang sibuk mengurusi pertemuan dengan pimpinan masing-masing _Downworlder_ di New York,” Jocelyn menyajikan empat piring omelet di meja. “Setelah makan, pergilah ke ruang baca dan kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Hodge pada kalian!”

Keempat anak itu makan dengan lahap lalu setelahnya dengan patuh menuju ke ruang baca untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Di sana, Hodge, pembimbing mereka dalam mempelajari segala ilmu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ , sudah menunggu.

Tanpa perintah, keempat anak itu duduk di sofa dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang sudah di siapkan di sana.

Alec memangku sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah _Shadowhunter_. Saat dia akan merangkum satu bab dalam buku itu, dia melihat ayah Jace dan Clary masuk ke ruangan itu. Alec selalu segan pada sosok Valentine Morgenstern yang dikenal sebagai pimpinan dari _Ring_ yang berisi para _Shadowhunter_ berkemampuan luar biasa.

Pria berambut pirang itu mendekat pada Hodge dan membisikkan sesuatu, membuat salah satu anggota Ring itu buru-buru keluar dan meninggalkan para calon _Shadowhunter_ di tangan Valentine.

“Ada apa, Pa?” tanya Jace.

“Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan oleh Hodge. Hari ini aku yang akan mengawasi kalian. Jadi, lanjutkan tugas kalian!”

Tak ada yang berani membantah dan keempat pasang mata anak-anak di sana kembali pada buku mereka. Alec masih bergelut dengan sejarah panjang kaum _Shadowhunter_. Jace masih menghapal beberapa rune utama yang diperlukan. Clary tampak sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsanya. Sejak awal pendidikannya, Clary memang sudah menunjukkan minat dan bakat di bidang rune. Isabelle sendiri lebih memilih mempelajari jenis dan detail senjata yang sering digunakan para _Shadowhunter_. Alec sudah yakin sendiri kalau adiknya akan jadi salah satu _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh.

Sesi belajar bersama Valentine tak sama seperti Hodge. Kalau Hodge akan dengan senang hati memberi tahu jawaban yang ditanyakan, Valentine hanya akan memberi petunjuk dimana jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berada. Alec justru suka yang seperti itu, jadi dia malah lebih sering bertanya ini itu, mencari jawaban dalam buku-buku yang ada di ruangan tempat mereka belajar dan akan senang sekali kalau bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Alec memang lebih suka membaca, menjejali kepalanya dengan berbagai pengetahuan, daripada terus berlatih ini dan itu. Jace kadang sampai dibuat kesal oleh sobatnya yang satu itu.

“Pa, apa benar keluarga Herondale akan datang?” tanya Clary setelah sesi belajar mereka selesai.

“Ya. Mereka akan datang dan menghadiri rapat di sini.”

“Asiiiik!! Jadi Sebastian akan datang juga!!!” seru Clary dan Isabelle bersamaan.

Alec jadi teringat dengan sepupu jauh mereka. Sebastian Herondale, putra dari Stephen Herondale yang juga adalah anggota _Circle_ Keluarga Herondale diberi tugas untuk memimpin Institutee Paris yang membuat mereka jarang bisa bertemu di luar urusan Institute.

Sebastian seusia dengan Alec, setahun lebih tua dari Jace. Alec pribadi cukup akrab dengan anak berambut pirang itu karena mereka sama-sama hobi membaca, tapi sifat mereka cukup bertolak belakang. Berbeda dengan Alec yang pendiam, Sebastian lebih vokal. Berbeda juga dengan Jace yang sepertinya akan terus ada dalam suasana _bad mood_ permanen, Sebastian lebih ceria dan suka bercanda. Usil tepatnya. Tapi justru sifatnya yang seperti itu yang membuat dia disayang banyak orang.

“Setelah ini kalian bergantilah dengan pakaian resmi. Kalian akan ikut menyambut perwakilan pihak _Downworlder_ di aula.” Ucapan Valentine membuat keempat anak di sana bergegas membereskan buku dan alat tulis lalu melesat ke kamar mereka.

Di dalam kamarnya, Alec melihat sebuah kaus lengan panjang dan celana berwarna hitam, pasti sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Dia pun segera berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambut seadanya. Dia memang tak peduli dengan penampilan, yang penting rapi. Tidak seperti Jace yang sepertinya akan betah di depan kaca seharian demi memastikan semua sempurna.

“Alec.” Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Isabelle yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam, warna natural untuk para _Shadowhunter_. Rambut hitam panjangnya terjalin dalam dua kepangan, tapi jalinan di sisi kanannya sedikit berantakan.

Mengerti maksud kedatangan adiknya, Alec menyuruh gadis kecil itu duduk lalu dia pun membenahi tatanan rambut Isabelle. Karena ibu mereka masih sibuk melaksanakan tugas sebagai _Shadowhunter;_ juga merawat adik mereka yang paling kecil, Max, Alec sudah biasa mengurusi Isabelle agar tak merepotkan kedua orang tua mereka. Hanya hal kecil seperti menemani belajar, berlatih atau seperti sekarang, menjadi penata rambut pribadi adik perempuannya.

“Sudah selesai.”

Isabelle menatap puas penampilannya di kaca, “ _Thanks_ , Alec.”

Lalu kedua kakak beradik itu pun menuju aula yang terletak di bagian depan Instute, di sana sudah ada Jace dan Clary bersama satu anak lain, Sebastian. Alec dan Isabelle pun segera menghampiri.

“Sebastian, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?” sapa Isabelle.

“Baik, Izzy. Kau semakin cantik saja.” Ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Alec berdehem, “Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggoda adik orang di depan kakaknya?”

“Kau tampak sehat, Alec.” Sebastian tersenyum, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan anak berambut hitam itu.

Kemudian mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam aula dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan.

Di bagian depan ada meja panjang berisi delapan buah kursi yang akan menjadi tempat rapat akan dilaksanakan. Kalau Alec tak salah dengar, rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang penyerangan misterius yang menimpa beberapa anggota _Downworlder_ yang telah menimbulkan lima korban jiwa. Sampai sekarang belum ada kejelasan siapa pelakunya.

Jace sudah tampak tidak sabar menunggu sampai rapat di mulai, Alec mengerti benar karena Jace sangat suka menghadiri rapat kalau sedang membahas masalah seperti ini. Sebastian juga sama saja. Mereka memang termasuk calon _Shadowhunter_ dengan kemampuan fisik yang di atas rata-rata.

Kemudian satu per satu anggota rapat pun mulai masuk. Alec melihat Roberts –ayahnya-, juga ayah Jace duduk di salah satu kursi bersama dengan Hodge dan ayah Sebastian.

Lalu masuklah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang digelung tinggi. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun sutra berwarna hijau yang sangat cocok di kulitnya yang putih dan serasi dengan warna matanya. Alec mengenalinya sebagai Camille Belcourt, pimpinan para _vampire_ di New York. Wanita itu  bergerak dengan sangat anggun dan duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Valentine.

Di belakang Camille ada seorang pria tampan berambut pirang terang yang mengenakan pakaian resmi berwarna putih seolah dia adalah bangsawan dari abad pertengahan. Alec pernah bertemu sekali dengan Woolsey Scott itu yang merupakan anggota _Preator Lupus_ , organisasi yang mengasuh para _Downworlder_ khususnya _werewolf_ yang tak memiliki keluarga agar mereka tak menjadi liar hingga membuat kekacauan.

Yang masuk setelah Woolsey membuat Alec hampir lupa berkedip. Itu adalah orang yang dia tabrak kemarin, pemuda dengan mata kucing. Alec terkesiap saat pemuda bertudung hitam itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Canggung, Alec langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Jace heran.

“Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Yang terakhir masuk adalah utusan dari klan peri, Merlion. Alec tak pernah suka dengan para peri. Mereka memang cantik dan tampan, tapi di balik itu mereka menyimpan kelicikan yang tak pernah terbayang oleh orang lain.

Akhirnya rapat pun dimulai setelah Jocelyn, Maryse dan Celine –ibu Sebastian- masuk ke aula dan duduk di dekat para anak.

Alec pun berkonsentrasi mengikuti rapat itu. Meski usianya masih belia, kelak dia akan memikul tanggung jawab sebagai _Shadowhunter_ yang memiliki misi untuk menjaga dunia ini dari para iblis.

.

#

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras, membuat para anak calon _Shadowhunter_ berlatih di dalam ruangan. Jace sedang _sparring_ dengan Sebastian. Dua anak itu benar-benar cocok, sama-sama tidak bisa diam. Isabelle dan Clary sedang berlatih lempar pisau. Alec sendiri berdiri di depan rak senjata, bingung memilih untuk latihan apa yang tak membutuhkan partner.

Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah busur dan sewadah anak panah. Alec pun mengambil panah itu. Selama ini dia tak begitu mendalami ilmu panahan, karena selain serangannya terbatas, Alec sangat payah dalam membidik.

“Hoo… panahan. Apa kau jago, bocah?”

Suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuat Alec terkejut dan menjatuhkan senjata di tangannya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda bermata kucing berdiri di sebelahnya, bersandar pada salah satu pilar batu di ruangan itu.

Alec mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memproses informasi tentang siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Magnus Bane. Seorang _High Warlock_ di Brooklyn, yang artinya, pemuda itu adalah makhluk immortal, sama seperti _vampire_.

Alec juga melihat sosok Church, kucing yang telah menjaga Institute ini sejak dulu, ada dalam pelukan Magnus. Itu cukup untuk membuatnya terpana karena Church sangat tak suka disentuh orang. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Alec kena cakaran maut kucing berwajah galak itu.

“Perlakukan senjatamu dengan baik, bocah, kalau tidak dia tidak akan berfungsi maksimal.”

“Aku bukan bocah. Namaku Alexander Lightwood.”

“Ah… Alexander, kalau begitu,” ulang Magnus.

“Kau bisa memanggilku Alec,” anak berambut hitam itu mengambil lagi busur dan anak panah yang berserakan di lantai.

Tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti melirik pada penampilan _warlock_ di hadapannya. Magnus tak lagi mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tapi kali ini mengenakan pakaian dengan gaya seperti anak _punk_ , dengan segala jenis atribut kulit dan metal, kaus tanpa lengan yang berjejalan tulisan entah apa, dipadu dengan celana warna-warni dan sepatu boots tinggi. Tak ketinggalan glitter yang menghiasi rambutnya.

Magnus berkacak pinggang, “ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Alec tersadar dan buru-buru menuju ke sudut lain ruangan itu yang menyediakan sebuah sasaran panah. Alec berusaha tidak peduli pada Magnus yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Alec menarik napas panjang lalu mulai bersiap untuk berlatih. Dua tiga anak panah yang dia lepaskan sama sekali tak mengenai bagian tengah sasaran. Malah ada yang tak menancap. Itu membuatnya jadi sedikit kesal. Baru saja dia menyiagakan anak panah lain pada busurnya, badannya mendadak terasa kaku begitu Magnus berdiri di sebelahnya dan memperbaiki posisinya.

“Sejajarkan lengan dengan pundakmu dan jangan menarik terlalu keras. Sesuaikan tenagamu dan tali busur,” ujar Magnus, “fokuskan pada target dan atur napasmu!”

Akhirnya Alec menuruti instruksi dari _warlock_ itu dan dia pun melepaskan anak panah di busurnya. Kedua bola mata birunya membulat penuh rasa terkejut saat anak panah itu meluncur mantap dan menembus target tepat di tengah.

Magnus menepuk kepala Alec, “Nah. Seperti itu. Perlahan saja,” kemudian _warlock_ itu pun berlalu dari ruangan latihan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, meninggalkan Alec yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

#

.

Sampai tujuh hari berikutnya Alec masih terus berlatih memanah, membuat Jace jadi heran karena kemampuan Alec mendadak jadi lumayan jago, padahal sebelum ini sobatnya itu paling anti dengan panahan.

“Kenapa mendadak kau jadi jago begitu sih?” Tanya Jace, mengambil sebuah anak panah yang ada  di wadahnya, “siapa yang mengajarimu?”

“Aku… berlatih sendiri,” Entah kenapa Alec harus menyembunyikan fakta kalau seorang _warlock_ lah yang mengajarinya.

“Kau mau menjadikan panah sebagai senjata utamamu? Kau bilang panah itu tidak praktis.” Jace memutar-mutar anak panah di tangannya.

Alec berposisi lagi untuk memanah, “aku juga tetap berlatih pedang dan yang lain. Panah bisa jadi senjata pendukung yang bagus. Lagipula kau sudah punya pasangan berlatih, kan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku berlatih panah sendiri.”

Mendengar itu, Jace mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “dasar aneh. Kau marah kalau aku berlatih sama Sebastian?” dia berkacak pinggang, “aku kan sudah bilang, kelak, aku dan kau akan jadi _parabatai_.”

“Jangan seenaknya memutuskan.” Ujar Alec, membiarkan anak panah melesat dan menancap di target.

“Jadi kau tidak mau?”

“Bukan itu masalahnya.”

“Jadi beres, kan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi _parabatai_ orang selain kau, Alec. Ingat itu, ya!!”

Alec menghela napas dan membiarkan Jace pergi untuk berlatih kembali dengan Sebastian.  Memang, sejak mereka memulai pendidikan sebagai calon _Shadowhunter_ , Jace dan Alec sudah berjanji bahwa kelak mereka akan menjadi _parabatai_ , sepasang _Shadowhunter_ yang memiliki hubungan lebih erat dari saudara. Sepasang petarung yang terikat sumpah untuk saling menjaga.

“Alexander.”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri di depan ruang latihan. Alec pun langsung menghampiri ayahnya. Dia melihat sosoklain di belakang ayahnya dan Alec segera mengenali siapa dia.

“Kau pernah bilang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Preator Lupus, kebetulan hari ini pendirinya datang, dia sudah setuju untuk berbincang sedikit denganmu.”

Alec memandang sosok Woolsey Scott di belakang ayahnya. Pria itu mengenakan kaus putih yang dipadu dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans. Sebuah kalung berliontin batu menghiasi lehernya.

Pria berambut pirang itu berkacak pinggang lalu membungkukkan badan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Alec, “Hoo… jadi kau yang bernama Alexander. Pantas saja…” Woolsey memandang Robert, “aku akan menemani putramu sebentar, kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu.”

Robert mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Alec, “Pergunakan waktumu dengan baik.”

“Iya,” ujar Alec patuh.

Setelahnya Alec mengikuti Woolsey ke taman belakang Institute. Bagian luar dan lantai dasar Institute memang terbuka bagi anggota kelompok _Downworlder_ yang termasuk dalam perjanjian kerja sama dengan Institute New York.

Mereka duduk di bangku besi yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Alec pun tak membuang waktu dan mulai ‘mewawancara’ Woolsey tentang organisasi yang dia dirikan. Awalnya Alec agak canggung, tapi ternyata Woolsey tipe yang mudah diajak bicara, membuat Alec menjadi lega.

Hampir dua jam mereka berbincang sampai langit berubah jingga. Woolsey pun berdiri dan merapikan jaket kulit hitam yang dia kenakan, “Kau anak yang pintar,” dia mengacak rambut Alec, “aku tidak akan kaget kalau kelak kau akan jadi anggota Dewan Utama _Shadowhunter_ di Idris.”

Alec tersenyum, “Terima kasih untuk waktumu.” Dia pun beranjak dan kembali masuk ke Institute.

Sedang Woolsey masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang bocah kecil yang menghilang di balik pintu besi tinggi, “Magnus… kau itu memang pendosa.” Dia menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya lalu berbalik meninggalkan bangunan Institute.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di sini saya menjadikan Jace Herondale sebagai kakak kandung Clary memakai nama Jonathan Morgenstern. Sementara Jonathan Morgenstern _aka_. Sebastian, saya jadikan anak dari Stephen Herondale. Intinya, mereka berdua tukar posisi XD Muahahaha~ ini namanya membalik fakta ya #digorok

Well… semoga bisa dinikmati ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Clary tampak mondar mandir antara meja makan dan juga pintu dapur. Berulang kali dia melongok ke koridor, mencari sosok dua orang yang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

“Clary!!! Berhenti jalan berputar begitu! Kau membuatku pusing!!” seru Isabelle yang sedang menata makanan di meja.

“Tapi aku cemas pada mereka. Harusnya mereka sudah kembali!!” seru gadis berambut merah yang masih berjalan hilir mudik. “Jangan-jangan ada masalah. Dan… dan….”

Jocelyn menghela napas lalu menghampiri putrinya, “Clarissa, tenanglah sedikit!”

“Tapi, Ma—” ucapannya terhenti saat pintu dapur itu terbuka dan muncullah Alec bersama Jace. Clary langsung menghampiri dua pemuda itu dan memandang keduanya dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu, “Bagaimana? Bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana??” tanyanya langsung.

Alec dan Jace sama-sama mengulurkan lengan mereka di mana sebuah rune kembar terpatri di sana.

“Akhirnya, kalian menjadi _parabatai_ juga,” serta merta Clary memeluk kedua kakak lelakinya itu.

Alec tersenyum pada Jace. Ya, hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahun Alec yang ke-delapan belas, dia dan Jace sudah resmi menjadi _parabatai_. Meski idealnya usia _parabatai_ haruslah sama, tapi Dewan tak mempersalahkan perbedaan usia antara Jace dan Alec karena kemampuan Jace sudah melewati rata-rata _Shadowhunter_ muda. Setelah menerima pelukan dari para ibu dan juga Isabelle, mereka pun menikmati makan malam yang sudah terhidang istimewa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrumentS_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_Longest Road_ ** _© aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sejak Alec dan Jace menjadi _parabatai_ , mereka dengan cepat dikenal sebagai salah satu pasangan _parabatai_ terkuat. Jace yang bergerak agresif dan Alec yang bisa mengimbangi Jace dengan menjadi pendukungnya. Dua tiga kali mereka pernah ke Institute di kota lain untuk membantu permasalahan di sana. Alec pun pernah mendapat kehormatan untuk ikut serta di rapat besar di Idris yang dihadiri oleh para petinggi _Shadowhunter_ dan juga dari pihak _Downworlder_. Itu membuatnya merasa senang dan bangga karena dia memang masih punya mimpi untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Dewan di Idris.

“Kau itu ya…”

Mata Alec tak beralih dari buku di pangkuannya meski dia tahu Jace berdiri di sebelahnya dan berkacak pinggang.

“Bisa tidak sih sehari tidak membaca?”

“Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?” tanya Alec sambil membalik lembar bukunya, “kita juga tidak ada kerjaan, kan?”

Dengan kesal, Jace akhirnya duduk di sebelah Alec dan menaikkan kakinya di meja yang ada di depan sofa. Ya. Sudah dua hari ini mereka menganggur karena aktivitas iblis masih berada dalam batas ‘terkendali’, itu membuat Jace _bad mood_ , seperti biasa.

Pintu ruang baca terbuka dan masuklah Isabelle bersama Clary yang menenteng tas ransel mereka. Jace memandang kedua gadis itu, sampai sekarang dia heran dengan keputusan adik-adiknya untuk masuk ke sekolah _mundane_ , sekolah para fana yang tak berhubungan dengan dunia _Shadowhunter_ yang tersembunyi dari dunia manusia biasa. Setahun sudah dua gadis itu masuk ke sekolah biasa, entah bagaimana caranya, mengingat mereka berdua tak pernah masuk ke sekolah _mundane_ sebelum ini, Jace tak mau pusing memikirkannya.

“Hei hei, kalian berdua lihat ini deh!!” Isabelle mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan pita hijau  dari dalam tasnya.

“Apa itu?” tanya Jace.

 “Undangan pesta!!” seru Clary yang tampak bersemangat.

Isabelle tersenyum, “bukan sekedar pesta. Tapi ini pesta _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn, Magnus Bane!!”

Mendengar itu, Alec pun menutup bukunya dan memandang benda di tangan adiknya. Magnus. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan _warlock_ itu, terakhir adalah saat Magnus mengajarinya memanah –yang tetap menjadi rahasia miliknya sendiri-.

“Lalu, kalian mau ke sana?” tanya Jace malas-malasan.

“TENTU SAJA!!!” seru dua gadis itu bersamaan.

“Kau tidak boleh melewatkan undangan pesta seperti ini. Ini pesta sang _High Warlock_!! pasti seru sekali!!” Isabelle memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan berbinar.

“Dari siapa kau dapat undangan itu?”

“Merlion,” jawab Isabelle lugas, “kau tahu kami lumayan akrab dan dia memberiku undangan ini. Kumohon, Alec… ikutlah dengan kami.”

Tak bisa melawan permohonan adiknya, Alec menghela napas panjang. “baiklah. Asal kalian berjanji akan menjaga sikap!” katanya pasrah karena sudah peraturan kalau _Shadowhunter_ di bawah usia 17 tahun dilarang untuk menghadiri pesta _Downworlder_ tanpa pendamping dewasa.

“Kau memang kakak terbaik, Alec!!” Isabelle menoleh pada Clary, “kita harus cari baju. Ayo!!” dua gadis itu pun berlalu pergi sambil bersenandung riang.

Jace terkekeh, “Kau tetap saja tidak bisa menang melawan Izzy, sampai rela datang ke pesta macam begitu.”

“Aku hanya tidak mau dia malah menyelinap pergi sendiri. Entah hukuman apa yang menanti kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Hodge,” Alec meletakkan bukunya di meja dan berdiri, “kau juga ikut, kan?”

“Tentu saja. Pesta seperti itu sering disusupi _demon_ , lumayan untuk olah raga kalau ada yang mengacau,” Jace berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas kepalanya, “kurasa aku juga harus mencari pakaian layak. Para _Downworlder_ itu bisa mentertawai kita kalau muncul seenaknya.”

Kemudian, setelah semua siap, Alec berpamitan pada Hodge yang berlaku sebagai pengawas mereka selama orang tua mereka berada di Alicante. Keempat _Shadowhunter_ muda itu pun meninggalkan bangunan Institute yang dari mata orang awam hanya akan tampak seperti bangunan tak terawat. Mereka menuju ke Brooklyn dengan menggunakan fasilitas umum, yaitu kereta bawah tanah. Alec berdiri di dekat pintu, tak menyimak percakapan Isabelle dan Clary yang tampak begitu bersemangat datang ke pesta _Downworlder_ pertama mereka.

Tadi Alec sempat ribut agar Isabelle mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup, tapi adiknya itu tetap bersikeras memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih sepanjang bagian atas lututnya dipadu dengan sabuk kulit lebar berwarna hitam. Kalung berliontin ruby yang merupakan simbol keluarga Lightwood tergantung bangga di lehernya. Clary juga mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Kalau biasanya adik Jace itu selalu memakai T-shirt dan celana jeans seadanya, kali ini Clary tampil dengan kaus hitam ketat yang dipadu dengan rok mini dan legging hitam. Rambutnya yang biasa digelung juga kali ini dibiarkan terurai.

Alec tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat Jace yang berdiri di samping adiknya dengan gaya _protective_ karena para pemuda di kereta itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Clary. Jace selalu bilang Alec memanjakan dan terlalu melindungi Isabelle, padahal sebenarnya Jace-lah yang bertipe kakak _over-protective_.

Bicara tentang Jace, pemuda itu juga mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari kesehariannya. Dia memakai kaus merah lengan pendek dipadu dengan rompi jeans dengan bahan yang celana panjangnya. Di pinggangnya ada sabuk senjata yang berisi sepasang pedang seraph juga sebuah stela. Biar bagaimana, mereka tetap harus siaga.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Alec.”

Lamunan Alec buyar saat wajah adiknya mendadak muncul di depannya, “Apa?”

“Kau itu… sebenarnya mau ke pesta, atau berburu? Kenapa memakai baju hitam-hitam begitu, sih?!”

Ya, Alec memang mengenakan ‘pakaian dinas harian’ para _Shadowhunter_. Kaus ketat berwarna hitam, dengan rompi kulit yang sewarna dan boots tinggi yang berwarna hitam juga. Dia pun membawa sabuk senjata sama seperti Jace.

“Apa masalahnya? Tidak dikatakan di dalam undangan kalau ada _dress code_.”

Isabelle menghela napas, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada _sense of fashion_ kakaknya ini.

Mereka tiba di Brooklyn dan segera menuju ke alamat yang tertera di undangan. Mereka berharap akan melihat sebuah rumah mewah atau setidaknya sesuatu yang berkesan, namun rupanya mereka tiba di sebuah jajaran apartemen yang bangunannya terbuat dari bata merah. Keempatnya merapat dan melangkah menyusuri jalanan remang yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu redup.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di satu-satunya pintu dengan papan nama di sampingnya. Papan nama itu terbuat dari kayu sederhana dengan ukiran ‘BANE’ besar.

“Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Izzy?” tanya Jace, mengerutkan keningnya karena bau tak yang menyeruak di jalanan itu.

Isabelle lalu menekan bel pintu. Tak ada yang terjadi. Dia menekannya lagi. Saat hendak menekan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Alec menangkap pergelangan tangan adiknya, “jangan begitu! Tidak sopan,” katanya.

Gadis berambut hitam terurai itu menatap kakaknya, “Alec—”

Pintu pun mengayun terbuka.

Seorang pemuda kurus tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambutnya ditata berbentuk paku-paku yang dihiasi dengan gillter berwarna-warni. Dari bentuk mata juga warna kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan menjadi pertanda kalau dia pasti memiliki darah Asia. Dia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaus hitam yang dihias sabuk dari metal. Dia mengenakan make-up seperti anak band metal dan bibirnya diberi pewarna biru gelap.

Alec masih ingat benar wajah itu meski sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

Magnus Bane. _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn yang merupakan salah satu _Downworlder_ yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Institute New York.

“Oh… para _Nephilim_ muda, aku tak ingat mengundang kalian ke pesta ini.”

“Merlion yang memberikan undangan ini padaku.” Isabelle menunjukkan gulungan kertas seperti perkamen pada Magnus.

“ _Well_ , jelas itu adalah undangan dariku. Dan yah… kalian tahu sendiri peri itu bagaimana.” Magnus bergeser, “Nah masuklah!”

Keempat remaja itu mengikuti langkah Magnus menyusuri lorong pendek dengan dua pintu di tiap sisinya, lalu mereka menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu yang penuh dengan ukiran yang luar biasa indah.

Magnus meraih pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari besi, “Ini pesta _Downworlder_ pertama kalian, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat?”

“Itu benar,” jawab Isabelle.

“Kalau begitu usahakan tidak membuat keributan. Tidak semua tamu di sini dari kelompok yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan Institute.”

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari para pembawa darah malaikat, barulah Magnus membuka pintu dengan lebar. Seketika para remaja di sana terkesima dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Di balik pintu itu adalah sebuah _loft_ luas dan mewah dengan perabot yang sepertinya bercampur dari berbagai negara. Asia, Eropa, Afrika, semua berkumpul membentuk sebuah perpaduan yang unik. Isabelle dan Clary memisahkan diri dengan lihai dan menghampiri ksatria peri yang mereka lihat di kejauhan. Jace sendiri menuju ke meja di mana segala jenis minuman disajikan.

“Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu yang memanah asal-asalan, sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Alexander.”

Alec menoleh dan terkesiap melihat betapa dekat wajah sang _warlock_. Refleks dia mundur selangkah, tapi matanya tak lepas dari sepasang bola mata kucing hijau yang berpedar keemasan.

“Kau juga sudah memiliki _parabatai_ , kuasumsikan kemampuanmu sudah berkembang pesat sejak waktu itu.”

Berusaha menjaga sikap, Alec menjawab dengan sopan, “terima kasih atas bantuanmu.” Katanya lirih.

Magnus setengah tertawa, “Oh ayolah! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang tua. Santai saja dan nikmati pesta ini.”

Saat itu Alec berjengit merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seekor kucing kecil dengan bulu putih bercorak hitam berbentuk zig zag. Kucing itu mengeong pelan seraya mengusapkan wajahnya di boot Alec.

“Chairman Meow… akhirnya kau kembali,” Magnus menggendong kucing kecil itu, “Kau ini bagaimana? Aku mengadakan pesta ini untuk ulang tahunmu, dan kau malah menghilang.”

“Itu… kucing milikmu?”

Magnus memainkan cakar si kucing, “namanya Chairman Meow, dia baru bersamaku selama dua tahun. Kucing yang lucu kan, dia ini?”

Untuk yang ini Alec setuju. Dia mengusap kepala si kucing yang langsung mengeluarkan suara dengkuran lembut, membuat Alec tersenyum. Saat itu mendadak saja tubuh Alec tertarik ke belakang oleh sebuah lengan dan begitu menoleh, Alec mendapati sosok Woolsey di belakangnya.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Bersenang-senang sendirian tanpa menungguku.” Woolsey merangkul leher Alec sampai pemuda itu tak bisa berkutik.

“Senang kau bergabung juga, Woolsey.” Magnus mencoba menahan Chairman Meow yang mendadak berontak dan akhirnya melesat turun dari gendongan Magnus, “Selalu begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sampai dia benci sekali padamu?” mata Magnus mengikuti sosok kucingnya yang menghilang di antara kaki para tamunya.

Woolsey tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

“Ah!! Woolsey!!”

Isabelle dan Clary mendadak saja sudah ada di dekat Alec dengan masing-masing membawa segelas minuman berwarna biru.

“Ah!! Nona-nona manis. Ternyata kalian datang juga. Tak rugi aku menyempatkan diri datang kemari.”

“Kau curang, Alec!! Jangan memonopoli Woolsey sendiri!!”

Ucapan Isabelle membuat Alec menginjak kaki Woolsey sampai dia bisa melepaskan diri, “jangan bicara yang macam-macam!!”

Keributan itu tersela oleh kedatangan sosok Camille yang bergerak anggun lalu dengan cepat merangkul mesra lengan Magnus, “pesta meriah seperti biasa, Magnus sayang.”

“ _Dear_ Camille, ku harap kau tidak menjadikan salah satu kamarku sebagai kamar pribadimu lagi kali ini.”

Suara tawa Camille terdengar sangat merdu. _Vampire_ itu tampak luar biasa cantik dengan gaun satin berwarna merah yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. “Oh! Kau mengundang para _Nephilim_ juga rupanya? Jangan permainkan mereka atau Valentine dan Robert sendiri yang akan bertindak.”

Ada selintas perasaan aneh yang dirasa oleh Alec saat melihat _gesture_ intim antara sang _warlock_ dan _vampire_ cantik itu, tapi dia segera mengabaikannya.

“Kau datang sendiri?” tanya Woolsey yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak Isabelle dan Clary yang sepertinya tidak keberatan karena memang, Woolsey adalah satu dari sedikit  _Downworlder_ yang akrab dengan mereka sejak mereka masih kecil.

“Kau pikir?” Camille balas bertanya, lalu dia menoleh pada Alec, “Ah…” ada kilau di mata hijau _vampire_ wanita itu saat dia mengusap wajah Alec dengan jemari lentiknya, “jaga dirimu, Lightwood muda,” ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi Alec, membuat pemuda itu mematung. Seiring tawa yang terdengar seperti denting lonceng, Camille pun berlalu dari sana, menghampiri seorang pria yang berdiri di sudut ruangan yang mengenakan hem lengan panjang dan celana kain, dia tampak seperti seorang eksekutif muda.

Kemudian Woolsey pun menemani Isabelle dan Clary berkeliling pesta, menyapa satu per satu kenalannya yang kebetulan menghadiri pesta itu. Alec sendiri, masih berdiri di tempatnya.

“Orang-orang yang ramai,” Magnus berkacak pinggang lalu menoleh pada Alec, “kau mau menikmati pesta ini atau mau berdiri di sini saja menjadi hiasan dinding?”

“Aku di sini saja. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka keramaian.”

Magnus memandang pemuda di dekatnya itu, “sejak kecil kau ini memang anti sosial, ya?!”

“Tidak ada yang melarang itu.”

“Memang tidak ada. Tapi sayang sekali kalau wajah semanis wajahmu kau simpan sendiri. Kau narsis?”

Alec memandang sebal pada _warlock_ di hadapannya, “siapa yang narsis?! Itu sih kau!”

“Memang,” jawab Magnus langsung, “wajar kan kalau mengagumi ketampanan diri sendiri?!”

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Alec menghela napas panjang, “sepertinya kau satu aliran dengan Jace.”

“Itu tandanya kami menghargai diri sendiri,” Magnus tersenyum lebar, “nah! Ayo!” dia menyambar lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

“Kemana?” tanya Alec, tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari Magnus.

“Menikmati pesta ini tentu saja.”

Setelahnya Alec hanya bisa pasrah digeret kesana kemari oleh Magnus. Sebentar berbincang dengan _vampire_ , sebentar berbincang dengan peri, sebentar dengan makhluk yang tidak jelas harus masuk kategori apa. Magnus juga mengajaknya mencicipi berbagai hidangan di sana, tentu saja yang aman dikonsumsi dan tanpa efek samping.

Alec  menerima sebuah gelas tinggi berisi minuman berbusa, rasanya seperti cola, tapi aromanya tak begitu menusuk. Harus diakui, rasanya enak.

“AH!! SIMON?!”

Suara Clary yang begitu keras membuat Alec menoleh. Dia melihat adik Jace itu sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Siapa? Alec tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

“Clary?!” pemuda itu tampak sama terkejutnya saat melihat Clary, “apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu. Kau ngapain di sini?” gadis berambut merah panjang itu tampak heboh, mambuat perhatian abangnya teralih.

Jace pun menghampiri adiknya, “ada apa, Clary? Kau kenal dia?”

“ _Well, yeah_ , _seharusnya_ aku kenal dia. Dia biasa nge- _band_ di café yang sering aku datangi dengan Izzy, tapi—”

“Tapi kalau dia ada di pesta ini, jelas dia bukan sekedar anak _band_ biasa,” Isabelle muncul dari balik kerumunan dan berdiri di samping Clary.

“Dan kalian berdua bukan cewek café biasa.”

Selaku tuan rumah, Magnus pun menghampiri kerumunan kecil itu, Alec tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Magnus.

“ _Well_ , ada kehebohan apa di sini?”

Clary memandang Magnus, matanya dipenuhi berjuta tanya, tapi yang terlontar hanya satu, “siapa dia?”

 _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn itu memandang yang ditunjuk oleh Clary, “Ah, dia itu… siapa? Sheldon? Smedley?” Magnus diam sejenak, “siapa namamu?”

“Simon, Magnus, namaku Simon Lewis!! _Geez_ , ini bukan pertama aku ke pestamu, kan?” yang bernama Simon itu langsung protes.

“Ah!! Ya… Simon Lewis. _Vampire_ penghuni Hotel Dumort dan menduduki jabatan yang sama seperti Raphael Santiago, kalau ingatanku tidak menipu.”

Simon memandang Magnus tajam, “kau memang suka mempermainkan orang, _warlock_.”

Magnus terkekeh, tapi segera berhenti begitu mendengar keheningan dari para _Nephilim_ , “kalian kenapa?”

Tampak shock yang ketara di wajah Clary dan Isabelle. Dua gadis itu nyaris tak berkedip memandang Simon.

“Jadi kau seorang _vampire_ , Simon?” tanya Clary, masih ada ragu dalam suaranya.

“Hmm… terakhir aku cek memang begitu,” Simon balas memandang dua gadis yang sering dia temui di café, “Lalu kalian sendiri apa? Kenapa kalian kenal dengan Magnus?” dia menenggak minuman dalam gelasnya.

Sekali lagi Magnus yang menjawab, “Mereka ini, _Mr_ Lewis, adalah para _Nephilim_.”

Seketika Simon menyemburkan minumannya, “WHAT?! Bocah seperti mereka ini?!”

Daripada Clary dan Izzy, yang tampak paling tersinggung di sana adalah Jace. Alec sendiri sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

“Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?!” Jace maju dan berhadapan dengan Simon yang sepantaran dengannya.

“Kalian memang bocah kalau dibandingkan denganku!”

Sebelum terjadi keributan, Clary menarik lengan Jace supaya kakaknya itu mundur. Akhirnya Magnus menggiring mereka semua supaya duduk di satu set sofa melingkar supaya tidak memancing kerusuhan lain. Di sana mereka pun mengobrol dengan suasana yang lebih santai. Clary masih memberondong Simon dengan berjuta pertanyaan karena dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang dia kenal adalah seorang _vampire_.

Sedang asik mengobrol, Camille datang bersama pria yang bersamanya, juga Woolsey.

“Oh, Simon, kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau akrab dengan para _Nephilim_ ,” ujar _vampire_ wanita itu.

“Itu karena, _my Lady_ , aku baru tahu kalau mereka ini anak-anak malaikat. Sungguh. Kau tidak akan percaya betapa manis dan polosnya mereka di luar sana.”

Camille tertawa dan memandang Clary juga Izzy yang bisa dia bilang, adalah manusia yang berada di luar daftar mangsa baginya. Dia sayang pada dua gadis itu karena seiring kerja sama kelompoknya dengan Institute New York, Camille tanpa sadar jadi memperhatikan pertumbuhan dua anak pembawa darah malaikat itu.

“ _Well_ , kurasa kakak-kakak kalian masih menempuh jalur kuno dan tidak mengizikan kalian mengekspos kecantikan alami yang kalian miliki.”

Mendengar itu, Isabelle langsung setuju, “Benar!! Benar sekali. Mereka heboh sendiri kalau kami pakai rok atau celana di bawah lutut.”

“Karena itu tidak sopan, Izzy! Kau bahkan belum 17 tahun.”

“Tuh!!” Isabelle menunjuk kakaknya, “dia benar-benar lahir di jaman yang salah. Jiwa Magnus saja lebih muda darimu, Alec.”

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa, kecuali Alec, dan pria yang bersama dengan Camille.

“Sudahlah, Camille. Jangan menggoda mereka lagi,” ujar pria itu.

“Oh ayolah, Ralf. Mereka ini memang manis sekali,” Camille merangkul lengan pria bernama Ralf itu, “kau juga harus santai sedikit. Tirulah adikmu! Sebenarnya kau ini _werewolf_ sungguhan atau bukan, sih?” dia mengerling pada Woolsey.

Woolsey tertawa, “tak semua saudara bersifat sama, Camille. Lagipula kau selalu bilang aku berisik.”

Alec berkedip, memandang Woolsey dan Ralf, dia tak pernah tahu Woolsey punya saudara. Selain itu… Alec menghabiskan minuman dalam gelasnya sebelum sekilas memandang lagi 3 _Downworlder_ itu. Camille dan Ralf tampak sangat dekat. Meski gesture Camille pada Magnus tadi juga tampak mesra, tapi gerak tubuh _vampire_ wanita itu tampak lebih dekat, lebih intim saat dia bersama dengan Ralf. Tapi apa memang mereka sepasang kekasih? Tapi Camille _vampire_ , sementara Ralf adalah seorang _werewolf_.

“Tak usah heran. Biar begitu hubungan mereka awet, lho.”

Suara Magnus mengejutkan Alec, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, “B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus, “Tenang saja, aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Tapi semua yang ada di kepalamu itu terlihat jelas dari mukamu, Alexander. Kau heran melihat Camille dan Ralf, kan?”

Tak bisa bohong, Alec pun mengangguk.

“Mereka sudah berkencan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sempat membuatku shock karena seorang Camille bisa jatuh cinta dengan begitu tulus. Tapi memang benar kalau ada yang bilang cinta menjadikan orang tampak lebih cantik dan tampan, lebih berkilau. Sepanjang masa hidupku mengenal Camille, aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa ceria seperti itu.”

Alec tak bersuara dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Agaknya ini waktunya supaya Alec tak segera menilai orang berdasarkan penampilan belaka.

Sedikit perubahan sepertinya akan membawa hal bagus dalam hidupnya setelah ini.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali menikmati suasana pesta dengan duduk santai di set sofa itu. Clary dan Isabelle masih memberondong Simon dengan sejuta pertanyaan, Jace memandang sebal pada sosok _vampire_ itu. Woolsey kembali menghilang di kerumunan pesta, lalu kembali dengan membawa dua gadis cantik di pelukannya. Benar-benar _playboy_ sejati. Camille dan Ralf juga menghilang diiringi seruan Magnus kalau dia tak ingin kamarnya berantakan. Alec sendiri hanya diam memandang suasana pesta yang rasanya semakin meriah saja.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah dua orang menghampiri Magnus. Seorang pria berbadan hijau dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya dan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh biru dan berambut putih panjang. Magnus memperkenalkan dua orang itu sebagai sahabat _warlock_ -nya yang sudah dia kenal sejak lama. Yang lelaki adalah Ragnor Fell, _High Warlock_  di London, sedangkan yang wanita adalah Catarina Loss, yang kini bekerja sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit _mundane_.

Melihat dari dekat interaksi para _Downworlder_ , Alec melihat kalau sebenarnya tingkah laku mereka tak berbeda dengan manusia. Bercanda, terkadang berselisih tapi kemudian berbaikan lagi. Dia hanya berharap agar kerjasama Institute New York dengan para klan _Downworlder_ bisa terjalin untuk waktu yang sangat panjang agar Institute di negara lain yang masih menolak sistem seperti ini bisa melihat bahwa tak ada salahnya hidup berdampingan dengan para _Downworlder_.

Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya membuyarkan lamunan Alec. Dia memandang cangkir biru yang muncul dari kehampaan di tangan Magnus. Aroma kopi menggelitik penciumannya.

“Ku rasa kau menghindari minuman beralkohol, jadi minumlah ini!”

Alec menerima cangkir itu, “Thanks.”

Magnus hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk di sebelah Alec. Berdua mereka diam di antara keramaian pesta. Itu satu suasana, yang anehnya, membuat Alec merasa tenang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Sejak pesta itu, tanpa Alec sadari, dia, Jace, Izzy dan Clary jadi lebih sering berkumpul dengan para _Downworlder_. Magnus, Camille, Woolsey juga Ralf, ditambah Simon yang sering sekali muncul setiap kali mereka sedang berburu _demon_. Kata Simon ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada kelayapan dari satu pesta ke pesta lain. Simon sepertinya jadi teman bertengkar yang sepadan bagi Jace karena setiap kali mereka bertemu, keduanya pasti beradu argumen yang berujung pada bahasan konyol seperti masalah pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Sudah tak ada yang berniat melerai Jace dan Simon kalau mereka mulai beradu mulut.

Bukan hanya itu yang berubah, mulai musim gugur tahun ini, Sebastian menjadi penghuni Institute New York karena kedua orang tuanya ingin dia berada di bawah bimbingan Valentine. Sebastian tentu saja tidak keberatan karena dia sangat menyanjung paman Valentine-nya itu meski menurut Alec, dia lebih memilih berlatih sendiri selama 4 jam daripada harus dibimbing langsung oleh kepala keluarga Morgenstern itu selama 1 jam.

Kedatangan Sebastian tentu disambut gembira oleh Clary, Isabelle dan juga adik terkecil Alec, Max. Jace juga tampak senang karena artinya partner latihan dia bertambah.

Institute New York semakin ramai saja dari hari ke hari.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_Longest Road_ ** _© aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Alec, kau lihat belati perakku, tidak?” Isabelle mengintip dari pintu kamar kakaknya.

“Terakhir aku lihat ada di ruang senjata.”

“Oh… baiklah. _Thanks_ , Alec. Aku berangkat dulu, sampai nanti,” Isabelle menutup pintu, tapi langsung membukanya lagi, “Oh! Clary mengajakku ke rumah uncle Luke, jadi kami akan pulang terlambat. Bye.” Pintu pun tertutup lagi.

Alec pun meneruskan kegiatan bebersih kamarnya sambil berpikir sejenak tentang uncle Luke, atau lengkapnya Lucian Graymark. Dulu dia adalah seorang _Shadowhunter_ , sahabat dari Jocelyn, _parabatai_ dari Valentine Morgenstern dan juga anggota _Circle_. Namun dalam salah satu misi belasan tahun lalu, Luke tergigit oleh _werewolf_ dan akhirnya menjadi seorang _werewolf_. Meski begitu hubungannya tetap sama seperti dulu meski kini dia bukan lagi seorang _Nephilim_. Luke merupakan pemimpin salah satu _pack_ _werewolf_ di New York ini. Sampai saat ini, Clary lah yang paling dekat dengan ‘paman’ mereka itu.

Sekilas Alec melirik jam di dinding. Masih jam delapan pagi, tapi hampir seluruh kamarnya sudah rapi, _well_ , tak lebih rapi dari kamar Jace tentunya. Tidak salah dia bangun pagi sekali dan memutuskan merapikan kamar. Tapi yang dia heran, Isabelle dan Clary, meski di malam hari mereka berburu _demon_ hingga larut malam, bahkan hampir menjelang fajar, dua gadis itu tetap punya energi untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tok tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan pikiran Alec. Dia mempuka pintu kayu itu dan melihat ibunya berdiri di depan, “Ma, ada apa?”

“ _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn mencarimu.”

Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “pagi-pagi seperti ini?”

“Sebaiknya temui saja dia!”

“Baik, ma,” Alec menyambar jaket dari kursi dan segera menuju ke bagian depan Institue. Di sana dia melihat Magnus duduk di lantai sambil bermain dengan Church.

Menyadari kedatangan Alec, _warlock_ itu berdiri, “Hei, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu.”

Mau bilang mengganggu pun, Alec yakin _warlock_ itu tidak akan peduli, “ada keperluan apa?” tanya Alec tanpa basa basi.

Magnus memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans berwarna pelangi yang dia pakai, “mengajakmu sarapan. Aku yakin jam segini kau belum makan pagi, kan? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual menu sarapan paling enak di New York.”

“Jangan berlebihan.”

“Aku sungguh-sungguh. Ayo!”

“Sekarang?”

“Tidak. Tahun depan.”

Alec menghela napas, “aku minta izin dulu.”

Tapi Magnus segera menahan lengan Alec, “ayolah! Kau bukan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun lagi.”

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Institue dan menuju ke daerah ramai di mana pertokoan dan tempat makan berjajar dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Alec mengikuti Magnus masuk ke salah satu tempat makan yang tak begitu mencolok. Begitu Magnus membuka pintu, sebuah lonceng kecil berbunyi membuat orang-orang di sana menoleh dan langsung menyapanya. Magnus membalas sapaan itu dan langsung mengajak Alec untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang menghadap konter.

“Hai, tampan,” sapa seorang wanita paruh baya berbadan gemuk yang mengenakan celemek warna merah, “kulihat kau membawa anak manis hari ini. Menu seperti biasa?”

“Ya. Dua porsi spesial untukku dan si manis ini.”

“Kau pikir aku ini kucing atau apa?” protes Alec.

Magnus mengabaikan dan bersenandung pelan. Tak punya pilihan, Alec hanya diam memandang sekeliling kedai itu. Tak begitu besar, tapi nuansanya hangat dan nyaman. Aroma kopi menjadi aroma paling kental di sini, diikuti guri roti panggang dan manis sirup pancake. Harus Alec akui, tempat ini bukan pilihan jelek untuk menikmati santap pagi.

“Menu spesial untuk kalian berdua. Nikmatilah!”

Selera makan Alec langsung bangkit melihat sajian di piring. Dua _french toast_ tebal ditemani tiga sosis dan potongan bacon yang dimasak dengan margarin, tak lupa telur mata sapi yang matang sempurna. Lalu pendampingnya ada segelas susu hangat yang begitu menggoda.

“Kau… susu segar?” Alec memandang Magnus yang sudah siap dengan garpu dan pisau makannya.

“Kenapa? Susu segar itu menyehatkan,” Magnus memotong rotinya dan makan dengan lahap.

Akhirnya Alec pun mulai menikmati apa yang tersaji di piringnya. Satu suapan pertama sudah membuat Alec malas berkata-kata karena mulutnya sudah dimanja oleh kelezatan menu santap pagi itu.

“Sesuai seleramu?”

Pertanyaan Magnus hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Alec, membuat _warlock_ itu tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan makannya.

“Kau selalu ke sini?”

“Tak setiap hari. Kadang saja, kalau aku sedang bosan makan sendirian di rumah.”

Suara lonceng membuat perhatian Alec teralih dan dia melihat sosok Woolsey di ambang pintu.

 _“Hey, buddy,”_ sapa _werewolf_ itu pada Magnus lalu Alec, “kalian sedang kencan? Mesra sekali pagi-pagi sudah sarapan bersama,” Woolsey menghampiri Magnus dan duduk di sebelah _warlock_ itu dan menjadikan pundak Magnus sebagai sandaran tangannya.

Alec memandang dua _Downworlder_ yang anehnya tampak membaur dengan sekelilingnya.

“Sarapan itu lagi? Yang benar saja,” Woolsey memandang wanita yang berkuasa di dapur, “ _dear, madam_ , beri aku pancake dan waffle terenak buatanmu.”

Koki wanita itu tertawa, “mulutmu tetap manis seperti biasa, Scottie.”

Dalam diam Alec memandang interaksi Magnus dan Woolsey. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab. Woolsey memang pernah bilang kalau dia dan Magnus itu berkawan dekat, hampir seperti Alec dan Jace. Namun kalau sekedar kawan dekat, mereka tak akan saling menautkan jemari, kan? Atau berbisik dengan begitu dekat, juga memandang satu sama lain dengan lekat, seolah tak ada orang lain di dekat mereka?

Kali ini Alec tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul setiap kali dia melihat Magnus bersama orang lain.

Tak mau memikirkan apapun, Alec melanjutkan santap paginya.

Saat itu, tanpa disadari oleh Alec, Woolsey memandang ke arahnya. Mata sang _werewolf_ tampan itu menyusuri mulai dari kepala hingga kaki Alec. Bocah kecil yang dulu selalu bertanya ini dan itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, sudah berubah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang sangat tampan. Dia juga paham sekali kalau Alec adalah tipe kesukaan Magnus, dengan rambut sekelam malam dan bola mata biru sejernih lautan. Kalau melihat dari gelagat Magnus, Woolsey hampir seratus persen yakin kalau Magnus menganggap Alec ini sebagai seseorang yang istimewa. Bukan sekedar rasa untuk mencicipi manisnya cinta untuk sekejap mata, namun perlakuan Magnus pada Alec menandakan kalau kali ini, ‘cinta’ yang dirasakan oleh seorang Magnus Bane adalah cinta yang paling kuat dari seluruh ‘penjelajahan’ cintanya selama ini.

Itu juga yang membuat Woolsey jadi gemas sendiri. Magnus yang berjalan terlalu pelan, juga Alec yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

“Jadi, Magnus,” Woolsey sengaja makin mendekat pada Magnus, “setelah ini kau mau ke mana? Keberatan kalau aku bergabung?”

“Tidak ada rencana,” Magnus melirik pada Alec, “kau mau langsung kembali ke Institue?”

“Terserah. Kan kau yang semena-mena menculikku.”

Obrolan itu terpotong saat sebuah piring berisi tiga tumpuk pancake tersaji untuk Woolsey.

Alec memandang bagaimana _werewolf_ itu menuang banyak sekali sirup maple di atas pancakenya, “kau suka makanan manis?”

“Sangat. Makanan manis bagus untuk otakmu,” Woolsey masih memenuhi dasar piringnya dengan sirup manis itu.

Refleks Alec memegang pipinya sendiri, dia pasti langsung sakit gigi kalau berani mengunyah makanan semanis itu.

Magnus menusuk sosis dengan garpu, “kau serius mau ikut? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita nonton?”

“Nonton? Kau gila? Mana ada bioskop yang bu—” ucapan Alec terpotong saat Magnus menjentikkan jarinya tapi tidak bersuara. Isyarat yang mengatakan kalau tak ada yang tak bisa di dapat dengan sihirnya. Menghela napas, Alec akhirnya mengangguk, “terserahlah.”

Senang dengan langkah yang menjanjikan ini, Woolsey menyeringai, “kalau begitu aku tidak jadi ikut. Menonton di bioskop bukan hobiku. Jadi kalian berdua berkencanlah sendiri.”

“Siapa yang berkencan?!”

Mengabaikan protes Alec, Woolsey menikmati pancake di piringnya.

Setelah kenyang, Magnus membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelahnya mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Woolsey segera berlalu dan menghilang di antara orang-orang yang memenuhi trotoar.

“Kalian sering sarapan bersama?”

“Siapa? Aku dan Woolsey?” Magnus memandang Alec yang mengangguk, “tidak. Tapi ini memang tempat favorit kami. Makanannya enak, kan?”

Yang ini Alec sangat setuju.

“Ya sudahlah. Ayo! Kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk nonton.”

Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan New York yang mulai padat seiring waktu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke stasiun subway terdekat, Alec tak bisa tak melihat pandangan orang-orang yang melirik pada Magnus. Mungkin awalnya mereka merasa heran melihat penampilan Magnus yang penuh warna, tapi detik berikutnya pandangan orang-orang itu berubah menjadi pandangan tertarik melihat wajah sang _warlock_.

Tak bisa Alec pungkiri kalau Magnus memang tampan. Wajah campuran Asia-nya, juga kulitnya, yang paling menarik perhatian pastilah matanya yang berpupil seperti kucing.

Segera Alec memalingkan wajahnya begitu sadar kalau dari tadi matanya tak lepas dari Magnus. Well, Alec sudah sadar diri sejak dia menginjak usia remaja kalau dia memang tak tertarik pada lawan jenis. Ini adalah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan juga Jace. Alec tak mungkin bisa berbohong pada _parabatai_ -nya dan dia bersyukur Jace sama sekali tak menjauh darinya.

.

 “ _Thanks_ kau sudah mau menemaniku,” Magnus berdiri di depan pintu Institue.

“Tak masalah.”

Mereka baru kembali ke Institue saat hari sudah beranjak sore. Setelah membajak salah satu gedung bioskop, Magnus juga mengajak Alec untuk makan siang sekalian.

Magnus tersenyum, “Lain kali kau tidak keberatan aku ajak keluar lagi, kan?”

“Asal kau tidak menculikku pagi-pagi seperti tadi.”

Ada tawa ringan dari Magnus, “Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan izin dengan benar kalau mau mengajakmu kencan.”

Sampai tak ada kata yang bisa terucap dari Alec saat dia mendengar itu. Kencan? Sejak kapan mereka berkencan?

“Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi.”

Alec mematung di tempatnya berdiri, tak kuasa menahan Magnus yang berbalik pergi. Menyimpan pertanyaan dalam dirinya, Alec pun masuk ke dalam Institue. Begitu membuka pintu nan tinggi di sana, dia terkejut melihat sosok Jace di aula depan.

“Hei, dari mana saja kau?” tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, “seharian ini aku tak melihatmu.”

“Aku… pergi dengan Magnus.”

Ada kilau penuh selidik di mata Jace, “Hoo— akhirnya kalian jadian juga?”

“S-siapa yang—” Alec tak meneruskan ucapannya karena melihat Sebastian datang.

“Yo, sedang apa kalian?”

“Aku mau pergi ke toko di sudut jalan,” Jace merapatkan jaketnya, “kalian mau titip sesuatu?”

Alec menggeleng tapi Sebastian menitip beberapa jajanan pada sepupunya itu. Kemudian Jace pun pergi, meninggalkan Alec berdua dengan Sebastian.

“Kau mau temani aku latihan sampai Jace kembali?”

Merasa kalau itu bukan tawaran buruk, Alec pun menyanggupinya. Kedua _Shadowhunter_ muda itu pun menuju ke ruang latihan. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana karena saat ini yang mendiami Institute New York hanyalah anak muda karena para orang tua sedang pergi ke Idris entah sampai kapan. Hanya ada Hodge sebagai pengawas mereka.

Alec mengambil sepasang pedang _seraph_ dari ruang perlengkapan dan kemudian menghampiri Sebastian yang kini mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana hitam ketat sebatas lutut.

“Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku berlatih denganmu, Alec. Setahun? Atau dua tahun, ya?” pemuda berambut pirang terang itu memainkan pedang seraph miliknya.

“Aku tidak menghitungnya,” Alec berdiri di hadapan Sebastian.

Tak membuang waktu, kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun mengadu kekuatan mereka, tidak serius tentu saja, kecuali kalau mereka mau disuruh membereskan semua kekacauan yang akan terjadi kalau mereka sampai mengerahkan tenaga penuh.

Alec memang mengakui kehebatan Sebastian, pemuda itu bahkan lebih kuat daripada Jace. Rasanya menyebalkan ada orang yang sempurna seperti Sebastian, walau menurut Alec, satu-satunya sifat minus Sebastian adalah kesukaannya mengumbar kata-kata manis kesana dan kemari.

“Jadi,” pedang seraph di tangan Sebastian beradu dengan bilah tajam di tangan Alec, “sekarang kau jalan dengan _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn itu?”

Genggaman Alec melonggar dan membuat pedangnya terlempar jauh dan jatuh memutar di lantai, mata birunya terbeliak memandang Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian dengan santai menyarungkan lagi pedang seraph miliknya, “tak usah panik. Tak usah takut juga. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun tanpa seizinmu.”

Alec tak bicara. Dia berbalik dan mengambil pedangnya yang terlempar cukup jauh, “Bagaimana kau—”

“Bagaimana aku tahu?” Sebastian memotong pertanyaan Alec, “ _well_ , selama ini aku tinggal di Paris, kalau kau lupa. Gay, Lesbi, Homo atau apapun sebutannya, sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, masalah hati tidak bisa dipaksa, kan?”

Masih memunggungi Sebastian, Alec memandang bilah seraph di tangannya, “kau… serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Maksudku… kau dan aku tidak begitu akrabnya sampai kau mau menyimpan rahasiaku.”

“Terserah kau saja sih, tapi aku selalu serius pada apa yang aku ucapkan,” Sebastian mendekati Alec, “kalau kau masih tidak percaya… hmm…” dia berhenti tepat di belakang Alec, “aku bersumpah demi Malaikat, aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini.”

Saat itu barulah Alec menoleh, memandang Sebastian lekat di mata. Sumpah atas nama Malaikat bukan hal sembarangan yang bisa diucapkan seorang _Shadowhunter_ , karenanya Alec percaya kalau Sebastian serius. “Thanks. Aku hargai itu.”

“Tak masalah. Bagaimanapun, _Shadowhunter_ itu satu keluarga, kan?” Sebastian menepuk pundak Alec kemudian berjalan duluan menuju pintu, “ya, asal kau tak mulai melupakan tugasmu sebagai _Shadowhunter_ karena asik pacaran dengan seorang _warlock_.”

Seketika wajah Alec berubah merah, entah marah atau malu, “aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!!”

Sebastian tertawa dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

“ALEC!!!”

Detik berikutnya Alec berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena hantaman pecahan batu yang ukurannya lumayan. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya, membuat Jace langsung menghampiri _parabatai_ -nya setelah menghabisi seekor _demon_.

“Kenapa melamun? Kau sudah bosan hidup?!” Jace mengeluarkan stela miliknya tapi langsung diserobot oleh Isabelle, yang sampai sekarang tidak yakin pada kemampuan Jace dalam menggambar _rune_.

“Maaf… kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan.” Alec membiarkan adiknya menggambar _rune_ _Iratze_.

Dengan pandangan sebal, Isabelle memandang kakaknya, “sudah kubilang, kalau sedang tidak enak badan, katakan sebelum kita mulai berburu.”

Alec tak membalas, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Sebenarnya dia tidak sakit, tapi kepalanya penuh dengan sosok seorang _warlock_. Ditambah lagi Jace dan Sebastian yang setiap kali ada kesempatan selalu saja menggodanya dengan menyinggung tentang Magnus. Itu membuatnya terus berpikir, apa dia memang sebenarnya memendam rasa pada _warlock_ itu? Jace bilang kalau tingkah Alec jadi berbeda setiap kali ada di dekat Magnus meski Alec tak merasa ada yang berbeda dalam sikapnya.

Memang selama ini Alec tak bisa tidak memperhatikan kalau Magnus menganggapnya istimewa. _Warlock_ itu sering mengajaknya keluar, sekedar makan, atau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk sejenak bersantai. Magnus sering meminjaminya buku-buku kuno yang sangat menarik, dia juga sering membelikan dia buku-buku terbitan terbaru sampai kamar Alec sudah mirip seperti perpustakaan kecil. Padahal dengan yang lain, sikap Magnus biasa saja, malah terkesan cuek. Menjawab kalau diajak bicara dan tak peduli walau yang lain tak mengajaknya berbincang.

Ditambah lagi, Alec semakin sebal saja kalau Magnus sudah bersama dengan Woolsey dan Camille. Alec tahu Woolsey sahabat dekat Magnus dan Camille tentunya tak memendap perasaan apapun pada sang _warlock_ karena dia sudah punya kekasih. Tapi segala kedekatan dua _Downworlder_ itu dengan Magnus membuat Alec merasa tertinggal, dia kesal kalau tiga _Downworlder_ mulai bicara kenangan mereka di masa lalu.

Apa itu yang dimanakan cemburu?

Pikirannya yang melantur seketika buyar saat pudaknya ditepuk sedikit keras. Dia pun memandang _parabatai_ -nya.

“Kau pulanglah saja! Biar kami yang tangani di sini,” kata Jace. Kata ‘kami’ merujuk pada mereka bertiga plus Clary dan Sebastian, juga Simon yang lagi-lagi bergabung dengan para _Shadowhunter_ itu untuk berburu _demon_.

Si _vampire_ juga mengajak Raphael, _vampire_ berkebangsaan mexico yang merupakan sobat akrabnya. Mereka berdua –menurut pengakuan sendiri- mewakili pimpinan mereka, Camille, untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih erat dengan para _Nephilim_.

Sadar kalau keberadaannya hanya menghambat, akhirnya Alec setuju untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya malam ini, “ _sorry_ ,” gumamnya pelan.

Jace menepuk pundak _parabatai_ -nya sebagai tanda kalau Alec tak perlu mencemaskan apapun.

Alec pun meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi lahan perburuan malam ini, di sekitar kawasan Central Park. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena mereka menerima laporan bahwa ada seseorang yang melakukan praktik gelap untuk menciptakan portal dan memanggil para _demon_. Dugaan kuat ini dilakukan oleh seorang _warlock_ mengingat hanya _warlock_ yang mampu menciptakan portal, namun ada kemungkinan beberapa _Downworlder_ lain juga terlibat mengingat ada beberapa kematian misterius di kalangan _Nephilim_ dan juga _Downworlder_.

Baru saja Alec beranjak beberapa langkah, mendadak di hadapannya muncul Abbadon, _demon_ berukuran besar itu sama sekali tak terdeteksi keberadaannya oleh Alec. Refleks _Nephilim_ itu mencabut pedang seraph miliknya, namun gerakan Alec kurang gesit hingga tubuhnya terpelanting jauh akibat serangan mendadak dari Abbadon.

“ALEC!!” Jace hendak menuju ke arah _parabatai_ -nya yang terhempas menghantam batang pohon yang cukup besar, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendadak tempat itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis _Demon_. Jace mengumpat dan maju menyerang tanpa pikir lagi.

Alec sendiri tersungkur di tanah. Sedangan Abbadon barusan melukai lengan dan dia merasa tubuhnya remuk. Seberapa pun dia berusaha bangkit, tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Di ujung kesadarannya, Alec sempat melihat sosok bertudung hitam datang menghampirinya dan setelah itu kegelapan meraja….

.

#

.

Suara samar mengusik Alec, membuyarkan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya tersadar, tapi dia tak bisa membuka matanya, seperti ada yang merekatkan pelupuk matanya. Suara-suara di sekitarnya tak bisa ditangkap jelas, hanya berupa dengung bising yang sangat mengganggu.

Saat itu dia merasa ada sentuhan di keningnya. Mengusap kepalanya dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Tak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan genggaman erat di jemarinya, perlahan menghilangkan sakit yang masih menyiksa.

Siapa?

Alec ingin membuka matanya, tapi dia tak bisa.

“Alexander… kau akan sembuh… kau pasti sembuh.”

Tak pernah Alec mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya kembali larut dalam kenyamanan yang menggoda. Alec membiarkan kegelapan menjadi selimut yang membawanya ke tidur lelap tanpa mimpi.

.

.

Dua kali Alec berkedip untuk memastikan kalau dia benar-benar bangun kali ini. Dia melihat cahaya samar menerangi kamarnya dari sela tirai jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Alec mencoba bergerak, tapi tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku dan saat itu dia juga baru sadar kalau ada seseorang yang tidur di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Alec menoleh dan langsung terkejut melihat Magnus lah yang tidur di sana. Kepala _warlock_ bersandar dengan posisi tak nyaman di sisi kasur sementara posisi badannya terduduk di lantai. Wajah Magnus tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Tak hanya itu, Alec juga menyadari kalau jemarinya tengah bertaut dengan jemari Magnus, membawa getaran asing yang anehnya begitu dia suka.

Beberapa menit terlewat dalam keheningan hingga akhirnya Magnus terbangun. Rambut sang _warlock_ yang biasanya tertata, kini tampak dibiarkan apa adanya dan jatuh membingkai paras tampannya. Alec tanpa sadar langsung menahan napas.

“Alexander….”

Tertangkap oleh kedua mata kucing yang indah, Alec seperti terbius sampai tak bisa menggerakkan badannya, terlebih saat jemari Magnus menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau tidur tiga hari penuh.”

“Apa?”

“Lukamu cukup parah, ditambah lagi itu luka karena Abbadon. Aku lengah sampai tak bisa merasakan _demon_ sekelas Abbadon berkeliaran.” Magnus menyibak poni panjang Alec, raut wajah _warlock_ itu tampak lega dan ada seulas senyum di bibirnya. “Aku akan beritahu keluargamu kalau kau sudah siuman.”

Jemari Alec menggenggam jemari Magnus tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa, yang pasti dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Magnus sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kemudian Magnus berpindah duduk di samping Alec yang masih berbaring. Jemari mereka masih bertaut namun tak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan itu menjadi alunan nada sempurna yang membuat Alec kembali merasa mengantuk.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak mencoba bergerak saat melihat Magnus sedikit merendahkan badannya lalu mengecup kening Alec, sekali lagi menyibak helai rambutnya. Dan di ujung kesadarannya sebelum terlena kembali dalam kegelapan yang damai, Alec merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Begitu asing, tapi sekaligus begitu tepat mengisi satu ruang hampa yang selama ini mengambang bisu dalam dirinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Salju sudah mulai menutup lantai kota New York dengan putihnya yang tidak bernoda. Sore ini para _Shadowhunter_ sedang menikmati hari di salah satu danau buatan yang membeku si Central Park. Danau itu memang sering berubah fungsi menjadi arena ice skating di musim dingin, seperti hari ini. Banyak sekali warga yang bersenang-senang di permukaan danau yang telah menjadi es.

Alec duduk di salah satu bangku batu di sana. Dia sudah memakai sepatu skating miliknya, tapi dia sedang tak ingin meluncur. Jadilah dia hanya memandang saudara-saudaranya yang sudah asik di atas es. Jace meluncur sembarangan, sekali dua kali melompat dan berputar, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian para gadis. Clary dan Isabelle meluncur santai sambil berbincang, sesekali mentertawakan entah apa. Sebastian meluncur di balakang dua gadis itu, berlagak seperti pengawal.

Benar-benar sore hari yang damai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument_ ** _©  Cassandra Clare_

**_Longest Road_ ** _© aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Kenapa malah melamun?”

Alec menoleh dan melihat Magnus sudah ada di sampingnya. _Warlock_ itu mengenakan jaket merah menyala, kaos hijau terang dan syal berwarna biru. Rambutnya sudah mengalahkan segala warna pad alampu neon yang biasa menghias jalanan kota New York.

“Kau tidak meluncur? Diam begini hanya akan membuatmu kedinginan.”

“Sedang tidak ingin.”

Tak memaksa, Magnus melepaskan syal yang dia pakai dan mengalungkan di leher Alec, “kalau kau kedinginan, aku mau kok menghangatkanmu.”

Alec memandang tajam pada Magnus yang tertawa lalu segera menyusul para _Nephilim_ di arena es  setelah mengganti sepatu boot-nya.

“Wah wah… mereka itu semangat sekali, ya?!”

Alec agak terkejut mendengar suara yang familiar di belakangnya. Dia kembali menoleh, kali ini dia mendapati sosok Simon yang berdiri santai memakai jaket jeans. Sebenarnya tampak wajar saja, yang tidak wajar adalah fakta bahwa Simon adalah seorang _vampire_ dan sekarang matahari masih bersinar di langit.

Ya—Simon saat ini bukan lagi _vampire_ biasa, dia telah berubah menjadi seorang _Daylighter_ sejak insiden munculnya Abaddon beberapa bulan lalu. Sampai saat ini Alec masih tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan oleh _parabatai_ -nya. Menurut cerita Isabelle, Jace menolong Simon yang terluka parah akibat diserang beberapa _demon_. Andai Jace tak memberikan darahnya untuk Simon, _vampire_ itu pasti akan mati… lagi. Darah malaikat dalam tubuh _Nephilim_ bisa memberi kekebalan pada _vampire_ dan memberi mereka kemampuan untuk berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Namun tentu saja hal ini tak semudah membalik telapak tangan, tak jarang darah malaikat justru berbalik menjadi racun untuk seorang _vampire_. Sampai saat ini belum ada jawaban pasti kenapa _Daylighter_ bisa tercipta.

Perubahan Simon menjadi seorang _Daylighter_ membuat Camille senang bukan kepalang. Dia jujur mengatakan kalau Simon sangat beruntung bisa menikmati lagi hangatnya sinar matahari yang telah lama terlupa oleh kaum _vampire_.

“Kau tidak meluncur?”

Pertanyaan Simon mengembalikan fokus Alec pada pemuda berambut coklat itu, “nanti saja,” jawabnya singkat.

“Oke. Aku ke sana duluan.”

Alec hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Simon bergabung bersama yang lain. Anehnya, Simon itu begitu akrab dengan Sebastian, tapi dengan Jace, mereka malah mirip kucing dan anjing. Padahal Alec pikir setelah Jace menyelamatkan Simon, hubungan mereka sedikit membaik, tapi rupanya tak berbeda sama sekali.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan, anak manis?”

Tubuh Alec sedikit merosot saat kepalanya dijadikan sandaran tangan. Cuma satu orang yang punya kelakuan seperti ini, Woolsey. “Berhenti memanggilku ‘anak manis’! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.”

“Tapi kau tetap anak manis di mataku.” Woolsey duduk di sebelah Alec, “perlengkapanmu sudah siap dan kau masih duduk di sini?”

“Sedang malas. Lagipula arena penuh.”

Woolsey bersiul, “Kudengar kau menolak ajakan Magnus berlibur ke luar negri. Kenapa? Kalian sudah resmi berkencan, kan?”

Alec mencoba untuk tetap tenang pada kenyataan kalau dia sekarang adalah kekasih dari _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn. Bukan hanya itu saja, hubungan mereka juga sudah diketahui oleh orang tua Alec.

Rasanya kalau mengingat kejadian itu, Alec jadi ingin mengubur diri sedalam mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, di satu sore yang cerah di awal musim dingin, sebulan setelah resminya hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, Magnus datang ke Institute New York dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua  Alec. Ditambah lagi, Jace, Isabelle dan Clary juga bersemangat sekali meyakinkan Roberts dan Maryse agar merestui hubungan putra sulung mereka.

Sungguh, rasanya Alec seperti anak gadis yang hendak dipinang.

Tapi berkat itu, kedua orang tua Alec akhirnya merestui hubungan khusus antara Alec dan Magnus, bahkan mereka berdua tak keberatan Magnus mengajak Alec tinggal di Brooklyn bersamanya, dengan catatan kalau Alec tetap harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang _Shadowhunter_. Keputusan akhir itu didukung oleh Valentine —membuat Alec sangat terkejut— yang mengatakan kalau Alec sudah dewasa dan pasti sudah bisa mempertanggung jawabkan keputusannya.

Maka sudah tak ada lagi penghalang bagi hubungan Alec dan Magnus untuk saat ini.

“Sesekali kau harus membuat dirimu bersantai, Alec. Nikmati dunia, jangan hanya New York dan Idris,” Woolsey bersandar di bangku yang terbuat dari batu yang dipahat itu.

“Aku tak bisa mengabaikan tugasku di sini, Woolsey. Kau tahu itu!”

“Aku yakin Jace dan lainnya bisa mengurus _demon_ - _demon_ kecil itu tanpa masalah.”

“Bagaimana kalau muncul Abaddon atau _greater_ _demon_ lain?”

“Ritual pemanggilan _greater_ _demon_ tak mudah. Dengan adanya insiden kemarin, pengawasan aktivitas _Downworlder_ makin ketat, kan? Tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari pengawasan dan pasti akan segera ada laporan kalau seseorang mencoba melakukan sihir jahat.”

Alec memandang Woolsey, “kenapa sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku menuruti kemauan Magnus?”

“Memang mauku begitu,” Woolsey balas memandang Alec, “selama aku mengenalnya, aku tak pernah melihat dia memperlakukan seseorang dengan begitu istimewa. Dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu pun, Magnus tak pernah sampai seperti ini.”

Alec sudah bisa menerima kalau memang Magnus punya sederetan kisah cinta yang err… luar biasa. Awalnya itu sempat menjadi sandungan bagi Alec, tapi dia sadar, Magnus abadi, usianya sudah berlipat kali dari usia Alec sendiri. Wajar kalau _warlock_ itu memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. Hanya saja Alec cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau Woolsey dan juga Camille masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang pernah merajut cerita cinta bersama Magnus.

Awalnya jadi terasa canggung bertemu dengan dua _Downworlder_ itu, tapi karena sifat mereka yang santai, perlahan Alec pun bisa bersikap biasa lagi.

“Omong-omong, kau habis bermalam di Institute?” tanya Woolsey, mengalihkan pembicaraan karena sudah paham kebiasaan Alec yang suka diam mendadak kalau sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

“Ya. Max sedang sakit dan ingin kutemani.”

Mendengar itu Woolsey tertawa, “kau itu disayang sekali sama dua adikmu, ya?”

“Biasa saja.”

Setelah itu Woolsey berdiri, mengganti sepatunya dan menyeret Alec supaya pemuda itu ikut bergabung di arena es bersama yang lain.

.

.

Alec ambruk di sofa depan loft Magnus. Badannya terasa remuk karena setelah bermain skating sampai puas, acara dilanjutkan dengan perburuan _demon_ yang baru selesai saat matahari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur.

“Hei, tidurlah di kamar!” Magnus melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di badan sofa.

“Aku tidak mengantuk. Hanya saja kurasa aku butuh rebahan sebentar.” Alec membenahi posisinya di sofa.

Magnus tak memaksa, lalu dia menggendong Chairman Meow yang mengusapkan kepala di kakinya dengan manja, “kau lapar?” dia menoleh pada Alec, “aku pesankan sarapan kalau kau ingin makan.”

“Tidak, nanti saja. Lagipula jam segini mana ada restoran yang sudah buka kecuali restoran _junk food_ 24 jam.”

“Benar juga,” Magnus menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kucing, “kalau begitu kita makan di tempat biasa saja. Bagaimana?”

Alec menimang sebentar lalu segera mengangguk, “Baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan diri di bawah guyuran air panas. Karena Alec adalah tipe yang selalu mengutamakan efisiensi waktu, dia tak pernah berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Setelah mengeringkan diri dan berganti pakaian dia pun kembali ke ruang depan dan melihat Magnus mengganggu Chairman Meow yang sedang menikmati makanannya. _Warlock_ itu tampak geli melihat si kucing kecil mendesis marah tiap kali Magnus menggeser wadah makannya.

“Jangan mengganggunya terus, Magnus. Biarkan dia makan.”

Magnus menoleh lalu berdiri, “habisnya dia ini menggemaskan sekali.” _Warlock_ itu menghampiri Alec yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, “rasanya ponimu semakin panjang saja. Tak mau kau potong?” jemari Magnus menyibak helai hitam itu lalu dia menyusuri sisi wajah Alec dan akhirnya memberi pemuda itu satu kecupan singkat yang manis, “sekarang giliranku yang mandi. Jaga Chairman Meow sebentar!”

Membiarkan Magnus masuk ke kamar, Alec pun menghampiri si kucing yang sudah menghabiskan separuh makan paginya. Alec menggaruk belakang telinga kucing itu yang langsung memandang Alec dengan matanya yang besar lucu itu. Setelah Chairman Meow selesai makan, Alec memberi kucing itu minum lalu menggendongnya dan mereka duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Suara televisi tak sampai pada otak Alec yang kembali dipenuhi hal-hal seputar kehidupannya setelah dia tinggal dengan Magnus.

Mengingat kata-kata Woolsey, Alec jadi sadar kalau memang Magnus itu mengistimewakannya. Selama ini hampir tak pernah Magnus menolak keinginan Alec, termasuk dalam hubungan mereka. Sampai saat ini, mereka berdua masih sebatas sentuhan biasa seperti ciuman, pelukan, sedikit menuju yang lebih intim, tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Magnus selalu bilang kalau dia tak akan memaksa, dia akan menunggu sampai Alec benar-benar siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh dalam hubungan mereka. Selama Alec nyaman, Magnus tak keberatan. Tapi Alec tak enak sendiri, dia merasa jadi begitu manja dan egois pada Magnus.

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chairman?” Alec mengusap kepala kucing di pangkuannya itu dengan sayang. Chairman Meow hanya mengeluarkan suara geraman pelan. “Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Magnus, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.” Sekali lagi hanya geraman tak jelas yang jadi jawaban untuk _Nephilim_ itu. Alec menghela napas dan terus mengusap kepala Chairman Meow yang memejamkan mata lalu tidur. “Aku tak mau dia bosan denganku.”

“Aku tak akan pernah bosan padamu, Alexander.”

Suara Magnus yang terdengar tepat di telinganya membuat Alec menjengit dan membuat Chairman Meow mendesis marah karena terganggu. Kucing itu melompat turun dan langsung menghilang di balik barang-barang di ruangan itu.

Kedua tangan Magnus melingkar di leher Alec dan _warlock_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang _Nephilim_ , “jangan mulai memikirkan hal aneh. Aku sudah bahagia kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan tinggal bersamaku di sini. Kalau aku meminta lebih, sepertinya aku ini serakah sekali.”

“… Kau tidak terpaksa mengatakan hal seperti itu, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu tulus.” Magnus mengecup pipi Alec, lalu dia menghadapkan wajah sang _Nephilim_ itu padanya untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman yang cukup dalam.

Alec memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik sentuhan Magnus pada bibirnya. Lembut, tak menuntut, tapi sanggup membuat Alec untuk sejenak melupakan dunia.

Satu kecupan di puncak kepala diberikan Magnus pada Alec, “ganti pakaianmu! Kita cari makan sekarang. Aku benar-benar lapar.”

Tak menyangkal kalau dia juga lapar, akhirnya Alec beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil sweater dan mantelnya. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju tempat makan yang juga sudah menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Alec.

“Aku dapat kabar yang menyenangkan dari salah satu teman _warlock_ dari London.” Magnus membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sampai di stasiun subway yang masih sepi.

“Siapa? Ragnor?”

Magnus menggeleng, “bukan. Temanku yang lain.”

“Kabar apa?”

Ada senyum di wajah Magnus, “kau akan tahu dalam waktu dekat.”

“Mencurigakan.”

“Tenang saja, ini akan membuat New York semakin tidak membosankan.”

Alec mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tak bicara saat kereta datang dan masuk bersama Magnus ke kereta itu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dekat pintu dan berbincang santai. Sekali waktu pandangan mata Alec teralih pada seseorang yang baru masuk ke gerbong yang sama dengan mereka.

Pemuda itu mungkin sebaya atau setahun dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang menarik perhatian Alec adalah rambut pirang pemuda itu yang sangat panjang hingga melewati pinggangnya, tergerai lurus dengan begitu halus.

“Apa yang kau perhatikan sampai tak berkedip seperti itu?” Magnus mengikuti arah pandang Alec, “Ah… kau suka tipe yang seperti itu?”

“Hah?”

“Aku bisa mengubah rambutku jadi seperti itu kalau kau mau.”

“Jangan bicara macam-macam!”

Magnus terkekeh. Lalu dia kembali membicarakan tentang rencana perjalanan ke luar negri, yang membuatnya kaget, kali ini Alec memberi respon yang menyenangkan. Alec meminta agar rencana perjalanan mereka dipaskan saja dengan waktu liburan Isabelle dan Clary. Dengan begitu Max tidak akan kesepian ditinggal sendiri, Isabelle dan Clary juga jadi punya cukup waktu istirahat setelah perburuan. Absennya dia pasti membuat pekerjaan dua gadis itu bertambah.

 Tentu saja Magnus tidak menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu, sisi diri Alec yang begitu perhatian pada adik-adiknya adalah daya pikat alaminya yang lain.

Kereta melaju membawa mereka ke tempat di mana kedai makan langganan mereka berada. Pemandangan berlari cepat di luar sana, membentuk garis siluet buran yang bercampur cahaya matahari yang baru saja menduduki tahtanya.

Jemari Alec menggenggam jemari Magnus erat. Saat ini dia akan memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang memusingkan. Saat ini cukup baginya merasakan kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan oleh Magnus. Kebahagiaan sederhana yang menjadikan hidupnya sempurna. Suatu hari nanti, Alec berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan menjadi kekasih yang sepadan dan pantas bagi Magnus.

Waktu mereka masih panjang.

Jalan mereka belum selesai.

Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_ **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
